


Poison

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: A new year at boarding school starts with new rooming assignments. Sana wanted one of her friends as a roommate but is now stuck with a stranger, Momo.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this from aff. This is for jeongmihyo birthday!

The start of a new school year had always been an exciting time for Sana. She had always enjoyed shopping for school supplies with her parents. One of the few times out of year they spent quality time since she went to a boarding school. But Sana could feel this year was going to be even better than last year. Which seems impossible because last year they had a school trip to a water park. Yet that had always been Sana’s attitude—upbeat and positive. 

 

Sana was even more excited to get her rooming assignment for the year. Last year, she had one of her best friends, Mina as her roommate. She hoped she’d have one of her friends as her roommate this year as well. Yet Sana’s nose crinkled as she stared down at her rooming assignment. She reread the unfamiliar name hoping that it would disappear and turn into Park Jihyo. Yet the glaring Hirai Momo could not be erased or disappeared from the paper. “Has anyone heard of Hirai Momo?” Sana asked as she was standing in the hall with her friends.

 

“I think she’s a new transfer student from Japan,” Tzuyu remarked.

 

“At least you’ll have another person to talk to in Japanese,” Mina reassured the older girl as she rubbed Sana’s back.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Sana said trying to smile,” I just wish I was rooming with one of you.”

 

“I’ll trade with you, Jeongyeon offered handing Sana her room assignment,” I can’t believe I get Nayeon for the third year in a row.”

 

Nayeon hit Jeongyeon’s arm playfully,” You can’t trade room assignments! Remember you tried last year, looks like you’re stuck with me.”

 

“Guys we only have two years left! Let’s start the year off with bang!” Jihyo said trying to give her friends a more positive attitude.

 

“I agree with Jihyo,” Chaeyoung muttered as she stood next to Tzuyu who was holding the shorter girl’s hand.

 

“You can bring Momo to lunch with us. That way all of us can suffer, not just you,” Dahyun suggested before Jihyo gave her a glaring look,” I mean that way all of us can be friends with her.”

 

_____

 

After greeting her friends for the first time in months, Sana quickly found her dorm room and started unpacking. Suddenly there was a loud noise in which Sana knew her roommate had arrived. Sana turned around to see the girl who appeared to be the Hirai Momo on her sheet. The supposed Hirai Momo had dropped all of her stuff on the floor after appearing to had been carrying it all. “Do you need any help?” Sana asked in Japanese.

 

 

Momo shook her head and replied back in her native tongue,” No I got it.”

 

“Alright if you need anything let me know. I’m Sana by the way if you couldn’t tell from your assignment sheet,” Sana said as she reverted back to Korean. After months of speaking Japanese during the summer, Sana felt she needed to get back in the habit of speaking Korean. She figured Momo also needed that as well.

 

“I’ll be fine. I’m Momo,” Momo replied.

 

“Your Korean is pretty good,” Sana commented. Yet Momo didn’t say anything as she went to go unpack her things. Sana tried to silently huff in frustration. There goes her positive attitude about this year. From the brief conversation Sana felt as though this Momo girl was rude. She wondered how she’d possibly be able to survive this year. Her dorm felt like it was filled with negativity as soon as Momo walked through the door. As if it had been poisoned.

 

Sana couldn’t stand to be there for one more second and knew Momo would hardly notice her absence. Since Sana has finished unpacking she quickly scurried to Dahyun and Jihyo’s dorm. Which luckily for her was right across from her dorm. Sana knocked on the door before Dahyun opened it. “Here already? She must be awful if she’s already made you leave your dorm.” 

 

“She’s the rudest person I ever met. She talked to me informally in both languages and what if I’m older than her!” Sana complained as she followed Dahyun into the dorm.

 

“I can’t believe you met someone ruder than Jeongyeon and Nayeon. I always thought it was impossible,” Jihyo said as she patted down on her bed for Sana to sit next to her.

 

“I think we all did,” Sana replied as she sat next to Jihyo.

 

“Well you don’t know if she’s older than you,” Dahyun argued.

 

“Yeah but how would she know? I even offered to help her! She declined but she didn’t even say thank you. The nerve of some people,” Sana frowned as she crossed her arms.

 

“You’re always welcome to escape here if you need to,” Dahyun said before being glared at by Jihyo again,” I mean you’re always welcome to come to our dorm to hang out and chill.” With her friend’s generosity, Sana felt a bit better.

 

____

 

After a week of living together Sana was sure she’d go stark raving mad by the end of the year. Mina had assured Sana that things would get better day by day. Yet, they were in fact getting much worse.

 

Sana wished she could’ve switched with Jeongyeon like they both wanted to. Maybe that would’ve helped Momo be more neat. Yet, Momo leaves puddles of water on the bathroom floor after she showers. There’s crumbs that find themselves on Sana’s bed when she’s never eaten in her room. If that wasn’t the worst of it, Sana spends at least ten minutes trying to get Momo to wake up in the morning. She’s still trying to be nice to her roommate by not making her late to class. She wished she could say the same for Momo who she’s growing to resent.

 

Unfortunately for Sana, Jihyo is too much of a sweetheart and has been begging Sana nonstop to invite Momo to lunch with her friends. “She’s new to the school and barely knows anyone. We should try to make her feel welcome,” Jihyo begged before taking a sip from her water bottle.

 

“She hasn’t made me feel very welcome in my own dorm!” Sana protested before taking a bite out of her lunch.

 

“You need to be a bigger person,” Chaeyoung explained.

 

“You’re one to talk,” Tzuyu joked making everyone at the table laugh. Tzuyu still smiled even with Chaeyoung glaring at the taller girl.

 

“Just think back two years ago how hard it was for us to make friends when we transferred. How hard it was being separated in different dorms. Just give her the same kindness that our friends now have given us,” Mina said as she turned to Sana,who was sitting next to her.

 

“On top of that if you don’t ask her then I will!” Jihyo added. All Sana could do was sigh, for having such great friends she thought they pushed her over her limits sometimes. Especially when that limit was being friends with Hirai Momo.

 

Sana begrudgingly walked into her dorm after class to find Momo snacking on something. To be honest, Sana was pretty sure the only time she had seen Momo awake and not eating was the first day. Now every time she had seen the brunette girl she always had her mouth stuffed. And people told Sana she looked like a squirrel yet they haven’t even seen Momo’s cheeks overflowing with chips. “Hey,” Sana said, the first time she has talked to Momo in days.

 

Momo swallowed the food in her mouth before she replied,” Oh you’re talking to me now?”

 

“Am I the rude one to you? You’re the one who doesn’t even know what the word thank you is or how to talk formally!” Sana said not realizing she raised her voice. She was so sick of letting Momo waltz around the past couple of days without giving her a piece of her mind.

 

“After the first day you have treated me like I didn’t even exist! I just hoped we’d be friends so I immediately talked casually to you,” Momo explained.

 

Yet, her explanation didn’t suffice for Sana. She threw her backpack on her bed before she replied,” My friends are inviting you to sit with us at lunch.”

 

Momo’s eyes lit up,” Really?” Sana wanted to smile back but couldn’t. How could she ignore that kind've cute face. Then she reminded herself that Momo was definitely not cute but in fact her very rude roommate. At least she tried.

 

_____

 

Ever since Sana saw Momo with a glimmer in her eyes and a smile on her face she thought the girl was cute. As cute as you can be if you're rude. Sana was getting more angry at herself for finding Momo attractive than she had been actually mad at Momo. Yet, Sana couldn’t deny how attractive the girl looked when she wasn’t stuffing food in her mouth.

 

Momo started sitting with Sana and her friends at lunch. Slowly everything started becoming a routine, a habit. Slowly Sana forgave Momo as quietly as she could without others noticing. Sana often stared at Momo’s peaceful sleeping face when she tried to wake the older girl up. She wasted even more time just staring at Momo and zoning out. She needed to get a better hold of herself. Yet, ever since Momo walked in the door Sana’s been losing her self control.

 

But one afternoon was when Sana finally lost it all. Everything had seemed normal that Saturday. When suddenly it started storming outside. Soon it was thundering and lightning. Sana is afraid of the storms. She scurried under her covers trying to hide while Momo was busy watching something on her laptop. Soon the lights flickered on and off until they were out. Sana could hear the sound of Momo’s footsteps approaching. “Seems like the power went out,” Momo then lifted the covers off of Sana and looked at her,” Are you okay?”

 

“I’m scared,” was all Sana managed to get out. And soon she was held by Momo in her bed. Momo covered Sana’s ears as she brought the younger girl’s head to her chest. Sana guessed that Momo understood that the noise upset her. In that moment Momo stopped being her rude roommate and started being her protector, her friend, her everything.

 

It wasn’t long until the pair started dating after getting on better terms. Sana loved the taste of Momo’s lips. Sweet like candy, nothing like a lethal poison. Only that it had an effect on you. Except with Momo’s kisses you just wanted more. That’s how all the rest of their habits started. They connected their beds in their dorm so they could cuddle. Sana couldn’t even fathom that there had even been a reality where she hated Momo. How at one point she wanted to erase that name off her rooming assignment. All Momo thought was how funny it had all been.

 

“I really like you a lot Momo!” Sana said as she curled up next to Momo.

 

“You should if you’re my girlfriend!”

 

“I think I’m falling for you.”

 

“Me too.” 

 

The pair didn’t know what else to say but felt that there was nothing else to say for now.Nothing that either of them forgot. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms like they had everyday for weeks. That they’d do hopefully for years to come.


End file.
